


Niespodziewane spotkanie

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, femmslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie spotyka kogoś, kto wywróci jej życie do góry nogami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodziewane spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane z okazji forumowej zabawy ^^

Charlie szczyciła się posiadaniem silnie rozwiniętej intuicji, ale rzadko jej słuchała. Tkwiło w niej ledwo uświadomione przeświadczenie, że gdzieś czeka na nią niesamowita przygoda. Może spowodowane to było ilością baśni, jakie pochłaniała w dzieciństwie. W pewnym stopniu ją ukształtowały i sprawiły, że głęboko tkwiło w niej pragnienie, aby w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie rozchyliły się fałdy rzeczywistości i świat odkrył przed nią tajemnice – to, co kryje się po drugiej stronie lustra lub za stertą ubrań w szafie. Albo żeby ktoś przyleciał po nią na parasolce z papuzią główką.  
Teraz stała na progu motelu i żegnała się z koleżanką, Niną.  
\- Naprawdę dzięki, że wpadłaś. Fajnie było zagrać razem i odetchnąć od pracy. Super, że o tym pomyślałaś, prawdziwy anioł z ciebie.  
Nina przewróciła oczami.  
\- Chciałabym być aniołem, może wtedy byłabym piękna, mądra i miałabym tę słynną anielską cierpliwość. Moi współpracownicy pewnie skakaliby z radości.  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz iść ze mną na lunch? Ja stawiam.  
\- Nie, dzięki, muszę zrobić pranie i zakupy. Wkrótce znowu wpadnę.  
Wsiadła do swojej toyoty i odjechała. Charlie spojrzała za nią z westchnieniem. Wydawało jej się, że Nina nie musiała jeszcze wychodzić, ale krępowała się zostać dłużej. Od kilku miesięcy, gdy Charlie przyznała, że jest lesbijką, wyczuwała ledwo uchwytną zmianę nastawienia ze strony Niny. Nadal się przyjaźniły, ale coś było nie tak, jakby Nina wciąż obawiała się, że stanie się celem jakiegoś chamskiego podrywu.  
\- No trudno, Luna – zwróciła się z rezygnacją do burej kotki, która ocierała się pyszczkiem o drzwi. – Wygląda na to, że my dwie rozumiemy się najlepiej.  
Rozejrzała się po pokoju, którypo wyjściu koleżanki wydawał się bardziej pusty niż zazwyczaj. Luna nagle gdzieś zniknęła na jednej ze swoich tajemniczych ścieżek i Charlie poczuła się samotna.

Po kilku godzinach pracy nad stroną internetową Charlie postanowiła wyjść na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Oparła się o balustradę, wystawiając się na słońce i oddychała głęboko, pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu.  
Przed motelem zaparkował nowy samochód i Charlie z rosnącym zainteresowaniem zaczęła przyglądać się jego właścicielce.  
Wow, ta dziewczyna była naprawdę niesamowita. Mimo raczej drobnej postury, z łatwością zarzuciła na ramiona wypchany plecak i dźwignęła sporej wielkości walizkę. Charlie z podziwem zerknęła na jej smukłe, ale dobrze umięśnione ramiona. Nie uszły jej uwagi zgrabne pośladki w ciasno opiętych szortach, widoczne, gdy dziewczyna się nachyliła. Wyciągnęła kolejny pakunek z bagażnika i wyprostowała się, niedbale odgarniając do tyłu falujące włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu. Mijając Charlie, posłała jej promienny uśmiech, i Charlie poczuła coś w stylu szybszego uderzenia serca. A może… Nie to byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Oczywiście, byłoby super, gdyby blond ślicznotka okazała się chętną lesbijką, ale naturalnie, były na to małe szanse. Charlie przez moment pożałowała, że nie jest ładniejsza i mniej nieśmiała, co mogłoby zwiększać jej szanse.  
Gdy nowa sąsiadka wyskoczyła z pokoju i zbiegła po resztę pakunków, Charlie postanowiła zaryzykować. Motele miały w sobie z tymczasowości i pobyt tutaj zachęcał do zachowania innego niż na co dzień.  
\- Hej, będziemy chyba teraz sąsiadkami – zagaiła z wahaniem.  
Dziewczyna przystanęła , obrzucając ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się, pokazując drobne, ostre ząbki.  
\- Tak, domyślam się.  
Z trochę zaczepnego tonu głosu i rozbawionego spojrzenia, można było wywnioskować, że jest pewna siebie. Charlie mimowolnie zrobiła krok w tył – ludzie pewni siebie trochę ją onieśmielali.  
\- Masz sporo walizek, może pomogę ci je wnieść -zaproponowała.  
\- Poradzę sobie, dzięki. Zazwyczaj radzę sobie sama.  
Charlie wycofała się, uznając w uchu, że mimo wszytko warto było spróbować. Przeszła kawałek dalej i rozglądała się za swoją kotką.  
-… a może rzeczywiście mogłabyś mi pomóc – dziewczyna przechodząc obok, lekko klepnęła ją w ramię. – Wybacz, nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś chce mi pomagać. Aha, jestem Jo Harvelle.  
\- Charlie Bradbury.  
Zeszły razem do samochodu Jo i Charlie wyciągnęła różową walizkę.  
\- Bradbury, jak ten pisarz?  
\- Zgadłaś. Ale niestety, nie jesteśmy rodziną. Więc… lubisz s.f.?  
Jo roześmiała się.  
\- Uwierz mi, wystarczy mi normalne życie, nie musze szukać wrażeń w książkach. Zresztą, nie jestem typem mola książkowego. Inaczej może skończyłabym chociaż college.  
\- W takim razie, co najczęściej robisz? – Charlie miała nadzieję, że pytanie nie zabrzmi zbyt natrętnie.  
\- Wcześniej pomagałam mamie prowadzić zajazd. Teraz próbuję żyć na własny rachunek, dużo podróżuję. A ty? Przyjechałaś tu odpocząć?  
\- Niezupełnie – przyznała Charlie. – Cały czas pracuję, jestem informatykiem. Szukam miejsca, gdzie mogłabym się osiedlić na dłużej, więc póki co, mieszkam w motelach.  
\- Aha. – Jo rzuciła jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Wiesz Charlie, fajnie, że się do mnie odezwałaś. Widzę, że mamy coś wspólnego, obie jesteśmy niespokojnymi duchami.  
Wniosły resztę walizek i Jo rozejrzała się po pokoju.  
\- Nawet niezły, nocowałam już w gorszych norach. Dzięki za pomoc. Rozpakuję się, wezmę prysznic… Dzisiaj muszę jeszcze coś załatwić, ale może jutro wyjdziemy razem na piwo?  
Charlie z radością przyjęła propozycję i wróciła do swojego pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem. Naturalnie, nic nie wskazywało, że Jo jest nią zainteresowana w ten sposób, ale wydawała się być fantastyczną dziewczyną i Charlie miała ogromną ochotę poznać ją lepiej.

Następnego wieczoru wróciła zachwycona z pubu. W głowie wciąż szumiało jej od alkoholu, wciąż też słyszała dźwięczny śmiech Jo. Jej nowa sąsiadka była wesołą osobą, z lubością opowiadała mnóstwo anegdot o spotkanych ludziach i miejscach, w których była. Posiadała wiele naturalności i resztki nieśmiałości Charlie zniknęły bardzo szybko, sama była zdziwiona, że błyskawicznie znalazły wspólny język i jak bardzo komfortowo czuje się w towarzystwie Jo.  
Oczywiście tkwiła w tym pewna tajemnica. Jo robiła zręczne uniki, kiedy miała mówić o sobie i wydawało się, że posiada niejeden sekret. Charlie nie przejmowała się tym, w końcu dopiero się poznały… Może za jakiś czas Jo Harvelle odsłoni przed nią kilka swoich sekretów.

Gdy weszła do mieszkania, od razu poczuła, że jest coś nie tak.  
Jej kurtka leżała na ziemi, jedna z szuflad była wysunięta, drobiazgi w środku ułożone chaotycznie, jakby ktoś czegoś tam szukał. Różowy laptop był otwarty, choć Charlie zawsze zamykała go po pracy.  
Serce łomotało jej w piersi, gdy oparła się o drzwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co teraz właściwie ma zrobić. Nagle zelektryzowała ją myśl: Luna! Co się z nią stało?! Kotka nie odpowiadała na wezwani a, w końcu Charlie z okrzykiem ulgi odnalazła ją w kącie, wciśniętą między szafkę i zlew. Wyciągnęła ją z pewnym trudem i czule tuliła przez długą chwilę.  
\- Spokojnie, Luna, ktokolwiek to był, już nie wróci… Jesteśmy teraz bezpieczne – zapewniała, sama nie do końca w to wierząc.  
Nic nie zginęło, jak stwierdziła chwilę później ze zdumieniem. Laptop, gotówka, karty kredytowe, iPhone – wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu.  
Dopiero po chwili zauważyła brak notesu z okładką Star Wars, który służył jej do podręcznych notatek 

\- Hej, spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze – Jo nalała wody do szklanki i podała ją Charlie, pilnując, żeby wypiła do dna. Usiadła obok niej na łóżku i objęła niepewnie ramieniem, jakby nie była przyzwyczajona do okazywania czułości.  
Charlie doceniła gest sąsiadki i impulsywnie oparła głowę o jej ramię. Jo Przez chwilę znieruchomiała i po chwili wahania, zaczęła głaskać Charlie po długich, rudych włosach. Dziewczyna czuła, jak zdenerwowanie powoli mija i ogarnia ją błogość, nagle zapragnęła czegoś więcej. Podniosła głowę i nie myśląc wiele pocałowała Jo w usta.  
\- Przepraszam – jęknęła, czując, że Jo zesztywniała – Ja…  
\- Nie nie, w porządku – Jo zaczerwieniła się. – Nie myślałam, że… Zaskoczyłaś mnie… Zaczekaj!  
Ale Charlie była już na zewnątrz. I nie chodziło tylko o pocałunek.  
Dostrzegła leżący na nocnym stoliku wymięty notes z okładką ze „Star Wars”.

\- Przynajmniej pozwól mi spróbować to wytłumaczyć – spojrzenie Jo było pełne poczucia winy.  
Charlie oparła się o drzwi.  
\- Masz dwie minuty.  
Zabrało to jednak znacznie więcej czasu. Była to opowieść o istnieniu wilkołaków, wampirów, duchów, upiorów, strzyg, aniołów, demonów, pogańskich bogów i całej reszcie istot z mitów i legend, które, jak twierdziła Jo, istnieją naprawdę. Były też inne istoty, których nazwy Charlie nic nie mówiły. Niemal wszystkie bez wyjątku traktują ludzi jak istoty niższe, nadające się głównie do jedzenia. Istnieją jednak łowcy, którzy z nimi walczą, nawet jeśli jest to walka dość nierówna.  
\- Moi rodzice też polowali na potwory – mówiła dalej Jo. – Ojca zabił demon.  
Po chwili ciszy dodała:  
\- Zawsze chciałam być taka jak on.  
Wyjaśniła Charlie, że do miasteczka sprowadziły ją obowiązki – podczas wojen anielskich wiele niebezpiecznych niebiańskich artefaktów znalazło się na Ziemi. Prawdopodobnie niektóre z nich chwilowo znalazły się tutaj i Jo zamierzała je wyśledzić na prośbę znajomego.  
\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – zdziwiła się Charlie. Dotąd słuchała tych rewelacji jak otumaniona, ale teraz uznała, że musi zabrać głos.  
\- To nie jest miła wiadomość… Chodzi o twoją koleżankę, Ninę. Widziałam, jak z nią rozmawiałaś i cóż, teraz jest opętana przez anioła. Anioły mogą być na Ziemi tylko pozostając w ciele człowieka, taki człowiek zostaje zdegradowany do roli „naczynia”… Anielica, która opętała twoją koleżankę, chce wykorzystać artefakty do własnych, niezbyt ciekawych celów. Myślałam, że możesz o tym coś wiedzieć, bo niektóre anioły prowadzą interesy z ludźmi. Pomyliłam się, przepraszam.  
Charlie milczała, wirowało jej w głowie od nadmiaru pytań.  
\- Co będzie z Niną?  
\- Nic jej nie będzie, mój znajomy obiecał, że się tym zajmie. Zabierze anioła, który ją opętał, do nieba… a Nina będzie wolna.  
To była dobra wiadomość, ale Charlie nadal czuła ciężar na sercu.  
\- Czyli… udawałaś, że mnie lubisz?  
\- Nie. – Jo zaprotestowała natychmiast. – Przysięgam, że nie.

\- Tak, ona cię lubi – odezwał się głos z kąta i Charlie zerwała się z fotela, ze zdumieniem spostrzegając blondwłosego mężczyznę około czterdziestki, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i mierzył ją wzrokiem bez żenady. – Nie gniewasz się, że wpadłem, co? Ach, lubię ten zaskoczony wyraz ludzkich twarzy.  
\- Przedstawiam ci anioła Baltazara – Jo machnęła ręką w jego kierunku. – To właśnie jemu pomagam szukać tych artefaktów. I to on zrobił ten bajzel w twoim pokoju. Poprosiłam, żeby tu przyszedł, bo inaczej pewnie byś mi nie uwierzyła. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom, anioły to dupki. Ten jest może odrobinę lepszy.  
\- Zgadzam się z tą ślicznotką – zachichotał anioł i mrugnął do Charlie.  
\- Jesteś… aniołem? – spytała słabo, czując się nierealnie, jakby świat zaczął krążyć w innym kierunku.  
Wtedy zgasły światła w pokoju i latarnie przed motelem. Oczy Baltazara rozjarzyły się intensywnym błękitem, od jego postaci bił złocisty blask, a z ramion nagle wyrosły skrzydła, czarne i ogromne, które wydawały się zagarniać cały pokój.  
\- Tak. Jestem aniołem Pana.

Po kilkunastu minutach i po zniknięciu Baltazara Charlie mniej więcej doszła do siebie. Pomogło jej w tym kilka mocnych drinków zrobionych z wprawą przez Jo. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy ich usta znowu się spotkały.  
Usta Jo smakowały owocami i alkoholem. Całowała ją początkowo z pewną nieśmiałością, jakby zawstydzona faktem, że po raz pierwszy jest z dziewczyną, ale już po chwili odzyskała wigor i objęła Charlie mocno, pogłębiając pocałunek.  
Wszystko inne przestało się liczyć, przestało istnieć i liczyła się tylko chwila obecna, pragnienie bliskości i pożądanie.

Kilka dni później – były to jedne z najlepszych dni w jej życiu - Charlie znów trzymała różową walizkę Jo, rozmyślając z zadumą, jak bardzo życie potrafi zaskoczyć. Jej marzenia z dzieciństwa w pewnym stopniu się ziściły, choć światek potworów i łowców, ukryty pod pozorami normalności, nie miał wiele wspólnego z baśniowością. Jednak świat krył też słodkie niespodzianki, takie jak pojawienie się Jo Harvelle w jej życiu.  
Pocałunek dziewczyn był pełen pasji i przez chwilę jeszcze trzymały się za ręce.  
\- Na pewno wrócisz? – upewniła się Charlie i łowczyni uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Szybciej niż ci się wydaje, mój rudzielcu.

KONIEC


End file.
